


Two's Company (But Three's Not a Crowd)

by quetzalaten



Series: Is This Our Happy Ending? [3]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalaten/pseuds/quetzalaten
Summary: “I have been watching you and William. You really care about him,” Machiavelli said quietly, once Billy was out of earshot. Black Hawk felt a cold dread building up inside of his chest. “Well, we have known each other for a long time,” he said. Niccolò looked at Black Hawk, “I have noticed how close you two are. You matter deeply to him.”Machiavelli walked closer to the Othâkîwa immortal. “You love him, don’t you?”
Relationships: Black Hawk/Billy the Kid/Machiavelli (Nicholas Flamel), Black Hawk/Henry "Billy the Kid" McCarty (Nicholas Flamel), Niccolò Machiavelli/Henry "Billy the Kid" McCarty (Nicholas Flamel)
Series: Is This Our Happy Ending? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Two's Company (But Three's Not a Crowd)

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry, I couldn't think of a good summary, lol)
> 
> This is a continuation of my series "Is This Our Happy Ending," which is about Billy and Machiavelli's relationship developing after the events of book 6. After the last fic (Black Hawk and the Water Panther), I wanted to write something that included Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak in the relationship as well, so here it is!
> 
> All of the fics in this series are loosely connected, so they do stand alone if you don't want to read them all.
> 
> Thank you! Wela'lin!

“ _W_ _ould you like to_ _come over and_ _spend_ _some time_ _with us_ _this evening_ _?_ ”

Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak looked at the message on the screen. It seemed like an innocent enough question, but this sort of text coming from Niccolò Machiavelli meant that there had to be a catch.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t visited Billy and Niccolò’s house before. The outlaw had invited him over to stay with them many times in the past month. But it was always Billy who messaged him, not his partner. Black Hawk pursed his lips. _Well, what’s the worst thing that could happen?_

He texted back to tell the other immortal that he was on his way, then got in the car and started driving. Black Hawk knew the route by heart now. After the three men had survived their unfortunate encounter with the Elder Nah-me-pa-she, Billy had made his friend agree to visit more often. _Nothing like a near-death experience to bring people together_ , Black Hawk thought to himself. He didn’t mind the extra time with Billy though. There was something about the outlaw that always made him feel at home. As the visits became more and more frequent, the Othâkîwa immortal realized that he was even starting to look forward to seeing Machiavelli.

Black Hawk pulled in to the driveway, parking his car beside Billy’s. The younger immortal had always been proud of his cars, keeping them in perfect condition. Black Hawk was used to getting calls at all times of the day (and sometimes very late hours of the night) from Billy, just for the outlaw to chat about a new feature that he had acquired for his vehicle. The thought made Black Hawk chuckle. Billy’s excitability was one of the outlaw’s defining traits, and was one of the things that the Othâkîwa immortal liked best about him.

Smiling, Black Hawk got out of his car and walked up to the house. Knocking on the door, he waited until Machiavelli answered it. “Welcome!” the Italian said pleasantly, stepping aside to let Black Hawk in. “ _¡Hola!_ ” Billy yelled from the other room. Black Hawk went in to greet his friend.

Grabbing his crutches, Billy got up to hug the other immortal. “It’s good to see you, Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak,” he said, his arms wrapped around Black Hawk’s body.

“You too, Billy,” the Othâkîwa immortal said, grinning. He followed the outlaw into the dining room.

Machiavelli made supper, and Black Hawk helped him set the table. Billy talked the whole time, jumping back and forth between topics whenever he felt like it. The immortals sat down together at the table.

“So, been up to anything interesting lately?” Billy asked, looking at Black Hawk expectantly. The other man laughed, “Sorry to disappoint you, but my life has been pretty boring for the past week.” Niccolò shook his head, “That is probably because William is the one who causes the ‘interesting’ things to happen.” He looked at Billy pointedly, “Usually by mouthing off to someone.” The outlaw put his hands up in surrender, “Hey, I could tell you the amount of times that Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak got us in trouble over the years.” He winked at Black Hawk, who grinned. “I don’t think that we have time to tell Niccolò everything that we’ve done together,” the Othâkîwa immortal chuckled. Machiavelli looked intrigued, “Well, now I am curious! Do tell.”

Billy and Black Hawk took turns sharing stories with Niccolò. As Billy talked, his arms waved wildly, causing his friend to laugh. Machiavelli listened to them, silently, nodding to show that he was engaged in the conversation. _He looks like he is studying us_ , Black Hawk thought to himself, feeling a bit nervous under the Italian’s intense gaze. Billy didn’t seem to notice, and continued to talk, his voice rising as he got excited about the tale that he was telling. Black Hawk focused on the outlaw, trying to ignore Machiavelli’s piercing eyes.

“...and that is how we met! Isn’t that something?” Billy laughed as he reached the end of his story. He smiled at Black Hawk, “I guess I could consider that the best day of my life, couldn’t I?” The outlaw placed his hand on the Othâkîwa immortal’s arm fondly. Black Hawk felt his pulse quicken.

Machiavelli smiled, “It seems like you two are quite a team.” Billy nodded, “Inseparable! Even the old snake knew that we worked well together.”

The outlaw looked at Black Hawk, “You are the only person that I have left from back then, you know?” Billy’s expression grew sad for a moment. Black Hawk gently squeezed his friend’s hand reassuringly. “I know,” he said softly.

The three immortals all grew silent. “Why don’t I get us something to drink, and we can move to the living room,” Niccolò said eventually. Billy brightened up, “Sure!” Black Hawk agreed, and Machiavelli went to the kitchen to brew a pot of tea.

***

Later that night, the immortals were sitting together on the couch. It was well past midnight, and the sky had grown dark. Niccolò had a cup of tea in his hands, which he was sipping quietly.

Black Hawk noticed that Billy’s head was now resting against his shoulder. Smiling, the Othâkîwa immortal absentmindedly stroked his friend’s hair. _This is nice_ , he thought. He realized that Machiavelli was staring at him, and froze. Billy yawned, and, reaching his arms to either side, brought both Black Hawk and Machiavelli closer to him, so that the three immortals were sitting side by side, their bodies touching. “I love you two,” the outlaw murmured sleepily. He kissed Niccolò’s cheek, then leaned over and did the same to Black Hawk, much to the Othâkîwa immortal’s surprise. “G’night,” Billy said, and faster than Black Hawk thought possible, the younger immortal fell fast asleep.

“Well,” said Machiavelli, looking at Black Hawk expectantly, “we are going to have to carry him to bed now. Trust me, once he is out you cannot wake him back up.” The two men lifted Billy off of the couch, and placed him carefully on top of the sheets in the middle of the bed. Niccolò quickly unclasped Billy’s leg braces, and gently kissed him on the forehead. “He is beautiful, isn’t he?” the Italian said softly, “I never thought that I would be happy with anyone again, until he came along.” Black Hawk nodded, “He is a special person.” Machiavelli glanced at the other immortal, “Yes. Yes he is.” They stared at each other from opposite sides of the bed. “Maybe I should go back to the couch?” Black Hawk suggested.

Niccolò raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you going to join us?” he asked. Black Hawk felt his face flush, “I don’t think...” The Italian immortal raised a hand to stop him, “It is up to you, but it is cold tonight, and William gets extremely cranky if he wakes up to a chill in the air.” Machiavelli smiled slightly, “Two of us could keep him warmer.” Black Hawk studied Niccolò’s eyes, but they gave nothing away. _Is he plotting something?_ the Othâkîwa immortal thought to himself. If he was, it didn’t make sense.

Machiavelli was still waiting for an answer. “I really don’t mind,” he said, gesturing to the bed, “We all trust each other here, and it isn’t as if none of us have ever slept with another person before.” _But this is different_ , Black Hawk wanted to scream, _this is Billy, and I don’t want to make a mistake that will destroy our friendship!_ Billy groaned, and opened one eye. “Shuddup, both of ya’, I’m tryin’ to sleep here.” He grabbed Black Hawk’s hand and pulled the other immortal into bed, right on top of him. Machiavelli chuckled, and slipped under the blankets himself.

“Glad to have you here, Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak,” the Italian said, yawning. _That’s the first time he has ever used my real name_ , Black Hawk realized. Relaxing somewhat, he listened to Billy’s steady breathing, placing a hand on the outlaw’s chest. Niccolò reached over, and took Black Hawk’s hand in his own, clasping it tightly. The three immortals fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

***

The next morning, Black Hawk awoke to the sound of snoring in his ear. Billy’s arms were wrapped around him, soft and warm against the Othâkîwa immortal’s skin. _He is so close_ , Black Hawk thought, tensing up. He felt a hand tap his shoulder lightly. Looking up, he saw Machiavelli staring down at him. “Good morning,” the Italian said, smiling, “Did you sleep well?” Black Hawk nodded slowly, trying not to wake Billy up. “Excellent,” Niccolò said. He bent down and gave Billy a kiss, “Wake up, I made breakfast.” Startled, the outlaw opened his eyes, “Wha...? I don’t wanna get up yet, Niccolò...” Billy smiled at Black Hawk, “Hey, Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak. You are warm. Don’t you dare get out of this bed ‘til I do!” Machiavelli laughed, “See, I told you this is what he would do!” Black Hawk couldn’t help but smile as well.

Eventually the smell of food made Billy get up. “Damn, Niccolò, you cooked enough for a party,” the outlaw said. Black Hawk agreed. Machiavelli shrugged, “I woke up early this morning, and the two of you looked too comfortable to disturb, so I thought that I would get a head start on the day.” The three men sat down to eat. Billy talked the whole time, while Black Hawk and Machiavelli sat in relative silence for the duration of the meal.

“Black Hawk, may I speak with you in private for a moment?” Niccolò said suddenly. Worried, the Othâkîwa immortal nodded, getting up from the table to follow Machiavelli into the other room.

“I have been watching you and William. You really care about him,” Machiavelli said quietly, once Billy was out of earshot. Black Hawk felt a cold dread building up inside of his chest. “Well, we have known each other for a long time,” he said. Niccolò looked at Black Hawk, “I have noticed how close you two are. You matter deeply to him.”

Machiavelli walked closer to the Othâkîwa immortal. “You love him, don’t you?”

Black Hawk’s eyes widened. “I promise you, Niccolò, it isn’t what you think it is!” he said. To his surprise, the Italian began to laugh. “I’m not upset, Black Hawk,” Machiavelli said, putting a hand on the Othâkîwa immortal’s shoulder, “In fact, it is the exact opposite. I merely wanted to know if you are interested in pursuing a relationship with us.” Black Hawk was stunned. Niccolò continued, “Of course, we would have to ask William what he thinks of the idea. The two of us have discussed the possibility before, I must admit, so I am fairly certain that I know what his opinion will be.” He chuckled, “I mean, we have practically already been doing it for the past month. And last night was... quite pleasant. I realized this morning that I might not have made myself entirely clear when I invited you in to bed, so I apologize for any confusion that I might have caused. I just wanted to make sure that you felt the same way about the matter.”

“To be honest,” said Black Hawk, laughing nervously, “I thought that you might be tricking me in some way.” Machiavelli shrugged, “I can have that affect on people.” Black Hawk relaxed somewhat. “Well, to answer your question, yes,” the Othâkîwa immortal whispered, “I’ve loved him for a very long time.”

Machiavelli nodded in the direction of the dining room, “Do you want to ask him then, or shall I?”

“Ask me what?”

Both immortals jumped. Billy was standing in the doorway, watching them. He glared at them for a moment, then started to laugh. “I’m just messing with ya’,” he said, “I heard the whole thing.” The outlaw went over to Niccolò, and kissed his fiancé. When they broke away from each other, Billy smiled at Machiavelli, who nodded. Billy took Black Hawk’s hand, and pulled the Othâkîwa immortal down to his height. “I love you too,” he said, pressing his lips to Black Hawk’s, his body as close as it could get. Black Hawk melted into the embrace, returning the kiss eagerly. A kiss that held a hundred years of shared experiences: laughs, sorrows, fears, and memories tightly woven into a single gesture. Machiavelli walked over to them, and the two other immortals opened their arms to let Niccolò into the hug.

“Damn, I’m lucky,” Billy said after a while. Black Hawk and Machiavelli’s eyes met, and in unison the two of them kissed Billy on either side of his face, making the outlaw blush intensely. “Stop it,” he laughed, “you’re embarrassing me.” The outlaw looked back and forth between the two other men. “So are you two a thing now as well?” he smirked. Machiavelli coughed, “Um, we hadn’t really discussed that yet...” The Italian glanced at Black Hawk, who simply shrugged. “I am open to to possibility,” the Othâkîwa immortal said. Billy snorted, “Man, you guys are awkward.” He grinned, “So you are saying that I am going to get twice the attention?” Niccolò rolled his eyes, “Oh no, you are going to be insufferable.” Billy gasped, “Insufferable? Me? Never!”

Black Hawk laughed. Machiavelli placed his hand on the small of the Othâkîwa immortal’s back, sending a thrill through Black Hawk’s body. “Oh?” the Italian said, smiling, “Have I found something that you like?” Billy looked shocked, “Wait, what’s happening here? Are you flirting with each other?” He grinned, “I never thought I’d see the day. Maybe we should go back to bed and see what happens?” Black Hawk blushed, “Shut up, Billy.” The outlaw brought his face close to Black Hawk’s, his blue eyes sparkling. “Make me,” he whispered. Black Hawk kissed him, his mouth opening slightly. He could feel Billy’s tongue against his own. Billy pushed himself close, until Black Hawk could feel his back pressing against the wall. “Can we move this to the bedroom?” Niccolò interrupted, “William, you are going to fall over if you keep doing that while standing up.”

Grinning, Black Hawk and Billy obliged. “You coming Niccolò?” the outlaw asked, turning to his partner.

Machiavelli held up a hand, shaking his head, “Not this time. I feel like you two have some lost time to make up for, and I might not be able to keep up with that.” The Italian kissed Billy gently, then took Black Hawk’s hand and pressed his lips against it. “Have fun.”

Billy led Black Hawk to the bedroom. He slowly pushed the other immortal down on top of the sheets, then pulled himself up on the bed as well. Black Hawk felt the outlaw’s hands reaching under his shirt, stroking his chest. He heard his own pulse quicken as Billy touched him, his heart thumping like the beat of a drum. Black Hawk kissed Billy affectionately, then rolled over so that their positions were reversed. “This’ll probably be more comfortable for you,” he whispered. Billy looked up at him, grinning. Soon, their clothes were discarded on the floor, and the two immortals were locked together, sweating and clawing, engulfed within each other’s embrace. “Harder,” panted Billy, his hands tangled in Black Hawk’s hair. His partner complied, making the outlaw gasp loudly. Billy kissed Black Hawk fiercely, biting the other man’s lip as he pulled away. Black Hawk moaned as Billy’s mouth moved to his collarbone, the outlaw lightly nipping at his skin. Feverishly, the two of them moved, their bodies slick with heat. Billy grasped at the bedsheets as he cried out, gasping Black Hawk’s name. The other immortal kissed Billy’s neck, making him shudder with a satisfied groan. “Oh god...” the outlaw whispered, his back arching towards his partner. Black Hawk quickened his pace as Billy wrapped his arms around him, pulling his hips up closer to the other man’s body. With a moan, Black Hawk finished, his muscles relaxing as he felt his release. Billy kept the tension on him, making the moment last longer for his partner. Eventually, they both slackened their embrace, their bodies exhausted.

Panting, Black Hawk and Billy lay beside each other under the sheets. The outlaw curled up, his head on the Othâkîwa immortal’s chest. Black Hawk looked up at the ceiling. He could feel the other immortal’s breath against his skin. Billy’s arms were wrapped around him, his hand resting on Black Hawk’s hip. “I love you, Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak,” Billy murmured, placing a kiss on his partner’s cheek. Black Hawk pulled him closer, “I love you too.” He realized that there were tears in Billy’s eyes. “What’s wrong?” he asked, worried. Billy smiled sadly. “How long have we pretended not to think this way about each other?” he whispered, cupping Black Hawk’s face in his hands, “How many times have we almost died... and we wouldn’t have ever known...” Black Hawk sat up, “Billy, that doesn’t matter. We are here now, and that is what is important.” Billy nodded, sobbing softly, “I know... I just don’t want to lose you again.” The Othâkîwa immortal looked at Billy, “I’m not going anywhere.” He held the outlaw tightly until he stopped crying. “Thank you,” Billy murmured. Black Hawk kissed the top of his head.

“We should get up soon,” Billy sighed, “Can’t just lie here all day.” Black Hawk groaned, “I guess you are right.” He stood up, “Want some help?” Billy nodded, and the Othâkîwa immortal lifted him out of bed and brought him to the shower. When they were both clean and dressed (and after Black Hawk put some ointment on a couple of particularly sore scratches that Billy had given him), Black Hawk carried the outlaw into the living room.

Machiavelli was sitting at the table reading a book. He looked up when he heard Black Hawk’s footsteps.

“Do you think you two were loud enough?” Niccolò sighed, “Honestly, what do I have to do to get some peace around here?” Billy laughed merrily, “There was room for you too.” Machiavelli eyed the marks that Billy left on Black Hawk’s neck, “I think I’m good.” Billy smirked at his fiancé, then looked up at Black Hawk, “You can put me down on the couch if you’d like.” When the outlaw was settled down, Machiavelli got up to join him, sitting down beside the other immortal. Black Hawk sat on the opposite side.

Billy smiled, “This is gonna sound clichéd, but this is the happiest that I have been in a long time.” Black Hawk looked at him. Machiavelli was silent, waiting for Billy to continue. “I mean,” the outlaw began, “here we are, three people who never should’ve met, but somehow we all ended up knowin’ each other.” He took Niccolò’s hand, and wrapped his other arm around Black Hawk’s shoulders. “Now look at us. When I became immortal I assumed that that was it, that I would never have a family. How the hell do you settle down when you won’t age with the people around you? But now I have you two. And you are my family.” He gazed at the two other men, “I love you guys.” Machiavelli blinked quickly, and looked down at the ground. “Are... are you trying to make me cry, William?” he stammered, his voice catching in his throat. Billy kissed his fiancé gently.

Black Hawk smiled, watching the two immortals, “You two are adorable.” Billy punched him lightly on the shoulder, chuckling. “Will you stay with us?” Niccolò asked the Othâkîwa immortal. Billy’s eyes lit up, “Please say yes!” Black Hawk fondly placed his hand on the side of the outlaw’s face, “Of course I will, as long as you will let me.”

Billy grinned, “Well then, you’ll stay here forever in that case!” Machiavelli shook his head at the younger immortal, “William, you are going to scare him away with your enthusiasm.” The Italian then turned to Black Hawk, who was trying very hard not to laugh. “Welcome home, my dear,” Niccolò said. Black Hawk moved so that he was closer to the other two men. Billy threw his arms around the Othâkîwa immortal in a hug, kissing him excitedly. Black Hawk returned the favour, leaning in to the embrace. He felt Niccolò join them, his hands resting on Black Hawk’s back. Billy nestled himself in between his two partners, smiling happily. “If we keep this up we are going to crush Billy,” Black Hawk joked, causing Machiavelli to laugh. “Hey! I don’t need you guys gangin’ up on me,” Billy grumbled, poking Niccolò in the ribs. “Ow! I wasn’t the one that said it!” said the Italian, gesturing to Black Hawk, who feigned innocence. “I’m holding you both responsible,” the outlaw said, crossing his arms and trying his best to look upset, though a smile slowly crept across his face. The other two immortals laughed, until Billy couldn’t contain himself anymore and began chuckling as well.

The three immortals curled up on the couch, enjoying each other’s company. Black Hawk sat with his left arm around Billy, his right hand holding Niccolò’s, which was resting on Billy’s lap. He felt the heat from Billy’s body, which was pressed against him. _This is perfect_ , the Othâkîwa immortal thought. He saw Billy smiling at him, and realized that there was nowhere else that he ever wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
